When Standing Your Ground
by Abunai-ai
Summary: Chrno and Rosette struggle against more than just demons and Aion. When something happens to Rosette how will Chrno get her to tell him what happened? Can she in turn get him to stop feeling guilty?


Okay guys! This is officially my second story. I would like to thank my Dad for supporting in me in my new hobby and editing all my work. I do not own Chrno Crusade or anything affiliated with it. (Although I wish I did own chrno! Yummy! Lol) Let the story begin…

When Standing Your Ground

There were days when he was so repulsed by what he was…what he had done, that not even the fiery torments of Hell could possibly take away the guilt. He was **not** proud of his past, and he was most certainly **not** proud of his _race_.

In sharp contrast, his days now were spent so filled with joy at how his miserable existence, otherwise known as life, had been salvaged from the wreckage.

Today was not one of those days.

His ruby colored eyes watched the priest's every movement through the stained glass window while pointed ears twitched, catching every syllable of the sermon.

"We are gathered here today, as sinners…"

'_huh sinners, yeah minus one.'_

"…to turn away from temptation and darkness…"

'_Ha! Sorry Rosette, guess that means I'm off limits for awhile.'_

"…and to repent for our wrongdoings…"

'_Even though we both know you don't know the meaning of the word "repent".'_

From inside the church, third row from the back and second seat over, a golden haired girl of about seventeen whipped her head towards the window. Ice Blue met hot red.

'_Yes Chrno, nor do **YOU** know the meaning of redemption. Now please stop distracting me, Sister Kate is angry over my screw ups, I don't need you to help me be any more of a Ms. D-minor than I already am.' _

Ouch. Chrno winced mentally as he cut off the connection between him and his beloved contractor. Mind speak wasn't always the best form of communication between them. He seldom used it since only he could initiate it; that fact alone irritated Rosette. She didn't like it when she wasn't in complete control, even if that dominance happens to be dangerous for the entire New York state let alone the convent with the way she acts. Not only was he the responsible one out of the two, but also compared to Rosette (who really did have a lot of misdemeanors), he was the well behaved oneFunny, considering how he was the devil and she was the nun.

Bronze skin dulled as the demon retreated to the shadows in the cloistered archway that lead from the old church to the rest of the Order. To be more exact, the _Magdalene _Order.

Chrno sighed, his thoughts sifting into the sands of time. '_Magdalena' _…The sinner shook himself as if to dislodge the thought from his head. He stared instead at the ancient pillars that adorned either side of the breeze way. The supports, although they did not look it, were actually very old and slowly falling apart. '_Kind of like me…'_

The devil suddenly growled and bit into his hand, hoping that the minor pain would momentarily distract his guilty mind. It worked. _'If Rosette only knew how wrong my offense was for getting her into the mess she is in now…she wouldn't be so keen to remain be bonded with me' _Chrno thought darkly. He nearly bit himself again. _'Great balls of fire Chrno! Would it kill you to not be pessimistic for two seconds?' _Dark red gaze flickered over to the church doors. _'Without her?...um yeah it just might.' _

Okaaay, that was the last straw, he was officially done with brooding in the gloom now. In one leap, Chrno gracefully landed on a bench just to the side of the two behemoth mahogany doors that guarded the holy sanctuary._ 'A place where all sinners are welcome, unless you really are one.'_ Lying down, inhuman orbs turned towards the infinite blue. Chrno could think of only one other heavenly wonder that matched the cerulean color. He was so lost in the reverie that his extra heightened senses did not even pick up on the reality that mass was over and nuns were spilling out into the court yard, his contractor included.

Rosette's brown, leather combat boots clicked softly on the steps down from the building, fitted militia outfit swinging around her body as she looked from side to side. _'Now where did that wet blanket run off to…?' _Excitement set the teenage girl's face aglow when she spotted Chrno resting on a bench not to far from where she was standing. The energetic teen bounded over enthusiastically only to come to an abrupt stop at the sight of him contentedly spacing out. Long indigo hair spilled over the edge of his resting place, fathomless maroon eyes matched equally dyed clothes. The initial annoyance at discovering his hair had come out of her well made braid again was replaced by happiness at having caught him off his guard. These were rare occurrences that were never to be brushed aside as Chrno always seemed to be serious and ready for anything to go awry.

Chrno squinted in confusion as the sky took on a cream border with yellow and gold stripes. It took a moment for him to realize that it was not the sky at all but Rosette's face as her eyes came looming in over his. _'What in Pandemonium!? Why didn't I sense her? Could I be that distracted by my fault? _His chakra adorned head reared up surprised to collide with her bang covered one.

"Ow!"

"Oh applesauce _Chrno _what did you have to go and do that for?"

A tanned finger reached up hesitantly to make sure he hadn't permanently damaged her skull with his unchecked strength but a pale hand smacked his sorrowful appendage away impatiently.

"I'm fine Chrno, I'm not a porcelain doll."

Her torso finally moved from the horizontal to the vertical as she straightened upright. The movement caused the sunlight to catch on the timepiece that hung from her neck. Chrno stared at it oddly fascinated with the dial.

"Tick…Tick…Tick…_Tock…"_

The pocket watch skipped a notch as Rosette's heart in turn missed a beat as a result of the devil's unidentifiable look.

"Why do you still wear that _thing?"_

Chrno dragged his eyes back up to her face so he could take in her response.

"Because you gave it to me."

Rosette made sure her tone held a note of finality in it. She knew his thoughts on the matter. There was no need to dig up the dead guilt horse and start beating on it again. The girl quickly changed the topic.

"Hey…Chrno…why have you been analyzing me so much these past few days?"

Wrong topic.

The demon, in what he thought was a casual movement, broke eye contact.

"You appear…troubled on the inside, something has happened that has upset you, what is it?"

It was his partner's turn to act nonchalant; she slowly wrapped a strand of hair around her finger. The tip of the digit turned purple from loss of blood flow.

"Don't be silly Chrno, there is nothing wrong with me."

Chrno's eyes instantly narrowed; he didn't miss her semantics.

"I know there is nothing wrong _with_ you Rosette that was not my question. Although that just proves my point. I asked you if something had happened_ to _you to make you behave the way you have been."

The young girl's eyes widened at her mistake and her scent changed. Chrno smelled slight panic and fear of being found out. _'As if she could really hide anything from me, __honestly.'_

"So who told you there was something wrong with you?"

Barely masked protective rage was covered over by indifference. With a start, Rosette realized she was in danger of losing the verbal battle and retreated to safer ground.

"We don't have time for this right know Chrno, we have to go see Sister Kate for our marching orders."

Both devil and nun held their ground until finally Chrno sighed and laughed hollowly.

"As you wish Rosette, I have my secrets as well; I won't push you for yours."

She sighed with relief and apologetically took his hand in hers so that they could walk together to the head nun's office.

"I will however make sure that you don't let yourself get hurt by acting on any preconceived notions."

Rosette's small hand grew cold against his much larger, warm one. _'Is that a well intentioned threat or a sincere promise?'_

"Then I will do the same concerning you."

Chrno wanted to scream in frustration and laugh at the same time. The ironic factor was that they were both right. So much wisdom for so young a child. So many mistakes for so old a devil. So much progress in their paradox of a relationship, but so much farther to go. They reached the office in a stalemate. Rosette knocked once on the door and with a look from Chrno walked in slightly ahead of him to gauge the sister's mood.

"Sister Rosette, you are late as usual…"

'_not a good one apparently, swell.'_

"… one would think with a watch around your neck you would be punctual for everything."

"Ma'am this doesn't display the time, it shows how much time I have left to – "

The poor girl's explanation was lost on the Abbesses' disapproving glance towards her devil partner.

"And you? You have been alive for a century and in all that time you have not learned how to read a clock?"

Chrno moved forward to stand next to Rosette and faced Sister Kate at his full height. Unfortunately for him she was not intimidated.

"Actually Reverend Mother, I have been alive for several millennia and have seen more than you would ever hope to-"

A slamming of a tea cup onto a desk stopped his remark as Sister Kate readjusted her glasses and continued.

"You two have a mission in Brooklyn. Devil worshippers are calling forth demons do the bidding of some higher up of a corporation. You will go as exorcists from the New York Branch and exterminate any demons you may find. – Am I clear?"

Rosette stomped her foot and then proceeded to shout indignantly.

"**It's not fair! We had difficult marching orders yesterday! All the way to Brooklyn?! It'll take all night! Can't you send someone else?**

Chrno gently put a hand on the nape of Rosette's neck to calm her before she could do any more damage. Surprisingly, the Abbess only replied with this.

"So I suppose the fact that Aion is mostly likely involved has no meaning to you whatsoever? No? Well then I guess I can put someone more motivated on the case…"

At the name "Aion" Rosette was shocked into silence and Chrno's hand tightened painfully.

"Wait!"

Twin voices exclaimed at the same time fearful of losing an important lead that would help them in their ever present quest.

"We'll…we'll take the mission."

Sister Kate, not surprised at all by this development simply nodded her head once and dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"Oh and Rosette, try not to wreck another jalopy."

"Of course Sister Kate It's jake. Don't worry about it."

The door swung shut behind them. A half an hour later and several weapons heavier, the duo sat in the car ready to make their trip into the city.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive Rosette?"

"Why, think I'll crash us?"

"It is not a question of thinking rather than acknowledging the inevitable."

The spunky girl huffed and slammed her foot on the gas. As the jalopy jerked forward Chrno tried again to figure out what had happened to her yesterday.

"So do you want to explain to me why you couldn't answer me truthfully earlier in the courtyard?"

"So do you want to explain to me why you're so moody lately?"

"No."

"I thought not."

The rest of the ride carried on in an uncomfortable silence, although sometimes interrupted by strings of profanity and clutching of seat cushions as the young nun tried to maneuver her way recklessly around inner city traffic. They had barely reached the other side of the Brooklyn Bridge when Chrno's eyes turned from blood red to bright silver. He turned rapidly accidentally smacking Rosette across the cheek with his newly redone braid.

"I sense…a fiend's fury…and uncontrolled bloodlust."

Rosette's lips pressed together grimly. They were getting close. Soflty, so she wouldn't break his concentration, she brought the devil's mind back to her.

"Where?"

His gaze now a strange hue between silver and red, Chrno tried to answer by pinpointing an exact location.

"…I don't…I'm not sure…there is so much it is hard to tell exactly-**MOVE!**"

With a yelp Rosette's hands were torn from the steering wheel as he jerked it violently to the side in order to avoid a horror only he was aware of. Nun and devil were flung forcibly up against the driver side of the jalopy as it spun out of control with Chrno desperately trying to regain some kind of traction. With a deafening crash, he managed to slam the car in to a warehouse, successfully putting an end to its unwanted acrobatics. A booming noise echoed as a second crash followed the first in the space somewhere behind the destruction. Pieces of glass fell tinkled on top of bits of twisted metal that, put back together, would probably resemble a vehicle. Car door, already halfway off its hinges, opened another inch so that the unfortunate driver could slide to the ground in an ungraceful heap. Her habit gone and body covered in minor scrapes and bruises she surveyed the damage.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! How am I going to explain this to Sister Kate! Another jalopy wrecked!"

Chrno scrambled out to join her in much of the same condition and looked at her wildly not believing she was standing there worrying about Sister Kate when they had problems of a much greater proportion at the moment.

"Oh I am so _dead_._"_

Realizing that she had no clue what was standing behind her, Chrno marched over and whirled her around by her shoulders. Wide blue orbs, if even possible, got wider.

"Not if that doesn't kill you first Rosette."

The exorcist team grabbed some holy water and a gun loaded with gospel bullets as they ran over to face the monster. A colossal being towered over them smiling sadistically, his armor and steel tail glinting dangerously in the moonlight. A full demon straight out of Pandemonium itself stared them down, his beastly yellow eyes telling them that he knew all of their secrets. Rosette had a bad feeling about this.

"Hornless one! You are a dog of God and you can't even fight me without draining your precious chew toy dry."

Chrno snarled. The hellion had hit a nerve. He ran forward and launched himself at the offender. Chrno's fist swung back and then with a satisfying suction noise, broke through vulnerable flesh. The opposing demon only smiled benignly, his skin knitting back together efficiently erasing any evidence of the wound.

'_Dammit he has regeneration! How much astral does he have in his reserve?'_

Thoughts were cut short as the giant seized Chrno and hurled him through a warehouse window. Devastation was left in his wake as he flew through the interior and out the other side landing crumpled on the docks. With the annoying traitor out of the way the large spawn of hell could now have a little chat with the contractor. Two satanic hell hounds seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Their paws and eyes alight with blue fire as they raced towards their prey.

Rosette, who had screamed when Chrno was thrown, tried to help by leveling her gun at the target and pulling the trigger. Gospel bullet sunk into muscle right above the heart area. Not a fatal hit, the nun only served to aggravate the beast. She barely had time to direct her bullets at the new enemies before they were upon her. Two pairs of claws ripped into her unprotected side sending her reeling backwards. Screaming in pain, the hurt girl fired at them with all her energy. The ammunition passed harmlessly through the dogs, their non-corporeal bodies vanishing into thin air. Militia dress was stained red as Rosette tried to regain her balance by flipping back around. Unable to recover quickly enough, she stumbled as the demon came swooping down to land in front of her. He roughly choked off her air supply by wrapping a huge sinewy hand around her throat.

"Aion sends his regards Mary of Magdelene."

'_Mary Magdalene? Wasn't she the woman from Chrno's past that I'm supposedly a reincarnation of…?' _

"He says to tell you that Joshua has grown up to be fine man. I guess it has been awhile since you've seen him?"

The devil gave an evil chuckle when Rosette's eyes slowly filled with tears both from the lack of oxygen and the pain at hearing about her brother.

"I…hate…you…I haven't seen…him…in…cough…**four years!"**

"Well you know how to fix that. Leave your contract with that imbecile over there and come work for us. We could use your powers when they surface. Apocalypse is at hand young one."

'_What powers…?'_ "Burn…in…hell…"

Rosette gagged pathetically as he only tightened his grip.

"I'm sure I will. I thought you would feel delighted in learning that your sister nuns think that you're a disgrace to the holy order and a slut for being with your devil. I had heard that the truth hurts."

Her eyes dilated. _'How did he know about that? That happened yesterday. Has he been following us?'_

"You are one of us girl, there is no difference."

Chrno, who had been slowly crawling back to the battle stood up in pain. He had heard the last part of their conversation and now that some of his questions had been answered he was not pleased.

"So someone has been harassing my contractor? I think there will have to be some repercussions, starting with _you_!"

"Chrno.."

Both demons returned their attention to the pinned girl on the ground.

"Please…we can't win like this…"

Normally she would just shoot demons a couple times with her special ammunition, say a few choice prayers, but this… this was different. Deep down Rosette knew the only one who had enough power to defeat this devil was Chrno…unsealed. Not wasting any time the girl slid her hands from their defensive position around her captor's wrist to the pocket watch on her chest.

"Chrno I'm releasing the seal. Stand by for transformation."

"Rosette don't you _dare."_

"Chrno we have to! You aren't strong enough this way! You need to be in your original form!"

Chrno took a step in her direction hands out in front of him as if he could stop her with a single gesture.

"I will defeat him! I must! Don't even think about it touching that clock!"

She ignored him and yanked open the prongs that held the pocket watch closed.

"**No Rosette I'm not taking any more of your life away from you!"**

Too late. Chrno had barely finished his sentence before he started to change into full form. Rosette sighed and closed her eyes against the blinding light; they didn't have time to debate it. She dimly remembered saying something along those lines earlier in the day and in a sudden epiphany realized that they didn't have time for anything. Time was a precious gift that was steadily slipping away from her. She didn't have enough time to find her brother and defeat Aion, she didn't have enough time to live, and she certainly didn't have enough time with Chrno. She opened her eyes when the light show subsided... Her partner stood there in full battle array with gold embers glaring at her reproachfully, one clawed hand held palm up. Knowing what he wanted, Rosette lifted the life clock slightly and tilted it in his direction so that he could see how much time was left.

"I will make this quick."

She nodded once smiling faithfully and waited for the exhausting feeling of having her astral energy drained to set in. Powerful black, leathery wings snapped open and Chrno took off at an unnatural speed; hurtling towards the enemy sinner who had been temporarily blinded by his transformation. A commanding voice sounded off behind the bulking mass of her captor.

"**Release what is mine right now or so help me _God_** **I will make your death so slow and painful you will have wished to have chosen an eternity in Hell."**

The demon abruptly let go of the girl so he could focus all of his attention on the now very pissed off Chrno. The two males rushed forward and met in a head lock, each trying to crush his opponent.

"**Who do you work for?!"**

"I'll give you a hint…He is very interested in your contractor and all of her…_benefits,_ If you catch my drift."

'_Aion…'_ Chrno growled viciously and drove the abomination backwards. The other demon's feet kicking up dust and gravel as they slid across the stone street.

"And where is my old _friend_?"

"He is everywhere and anywhere. Unlike your God, he is actually dependable in ensuring that the events in this world travel on the right path."

"The road to Hell was paved with good intentions. Too bad your master's plans are anything but good."

The demon laughed his pupils swiveling crazily in his eye sockets and kicked Chrno unforgivingly in the side throwing the sinner off balance. Now the enemy had the upper hand.

"Chrno you are one of the Fallen as well. You, killer of one hundred million of your own kind, should know how much the line between what is right and wrong is often blurred. Especially in this world where humans kill fellow brethren over petty disputes and wars occur as frequently as the sins that cause them."

Outraged Chrno attacked the demon's gut with a volley of punches.

"You know nothing…" thud

"…about humans…" thud

"… you hypocrite!" thud

"They work so hard…" The brute, now out of sorts couldn't regain the upper hand.

"… just to survive and make it in this world…" thunk

"… then evil things like you come along and screw them over!"

Chrno held the demon by the neck staring into his now unfocused eyes. Lowering his voice down to a whisper he leaned in so that the demon could see nothing else but a furious sea of gold.

"And I am nothing like you."

A loud snap echoed eerily into the night as Chrno broke the monster's neck satisfyingly killing him. Rosette, almost forgotten during the fight faintly uttered her usual prayer to complete the job.

"Bring peace unto the lost lambs…give fangs to the hungry wolves…and the hammer of death…unto the devil."

After the sound and remains of the demon had disappeared, two pairs of eyes met cautiously over the battle ground. With a click, the seal shut and once again Rosette was face to face with the Chrno she was used to.

"Why didn't you tell me Rosette?"

"You were too busy interrogating the living daylights out of him. I told you who he worked for as soon as you paused to breathe. Jeez what is it with men? It's always punch first ask questions-"

"Don't confuse the issue you know what I'm talking about."

With a defeated sigh Rosette slowly trudged over the distance between them until she could look Chrno seriously in the eye. She then broached the discussion that was attempted before their day had gone to Hell in a hand basket.

"It wasn't important. Besides what is the point of getting you worked up over nothing?"

"Not important? Over nothing? Rosette what is your definition of nothing exactly? I know you're a strong girl but you are not indestructible. Your feelings were obviously hurt by what those people called you."

"**IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT THEY THINK OF ME CHRNO!"**

Chrno, taken aback by her sudden outburst met her uncertain gaze with newfound wisdom.

"Who are you trying to convince me…or you?"

At this the girl deflated and tried to explain.

"Your right…but you are also not wholly correct either. I know it doesn't really matter what anyone says about us, but that doesn't make the fact that it happened any less real. I didn't want to hurt you by telling you because I knew you would be upset."

"You thought it would hurt me? How in the hell would you being called a disgraceful slut hurt me? – unless you are counting the pain I would feel at your being subjected to something that is my fault in the first place."

"But that's just it Chrno, don't you see? You would feel guilty because you would think it was your fault that some jealous people called me mean things and I don't want that."

"And isn't it?"

Rosette looked at the devil warily.

"And isn't it what?"

"My fault. After all I'm the one who bound you in the contract; so therefore if that had never happened you would have never been ridiculed."

The tables had officially been turned.

"You mean if I had never met you? Don't even go there Chrno. Contrary to popular belief you cannot and will not protect me from everything. I have been trying to convince you of this for years now so please do not waste any more of my time making me explain it to you again."

Chrno shrank back from her at her cruel but necessary choice of words.

"It is not your fault that my brother was taken from me. It is not your fault that I _chose _to be in a contract with you. It is not your fault that my life happens to be shorter than most. And you will certainly not take the blame for what other people say about me – do you understand _now_?"

Chrno, only temporarily appeased, tried to make her see his point of view.

"Rosette be reasonable, it was my horns and my archenemy that took your brother from you. You were _twelve_ years old when I took your soul and it was that theft that also takes your life now. How can you say that it's _not_ my fault?"

"Aion corrupted my brother with your horns that were forcibly taken from you. Did you tell Aion to do that? Or kidnap my brother and jam the horns into his head? No! I gave my soul to Chrno, you didn't steal it. As for Aion and his indiscretions, you can't blame yourself for his actions because you are not responsible. You did what you thought was best concerning him and that is all you could do. When you say that our contract makes you feel guilty Chrno, you are unintentionally hurting me anyway."

At this Chrno's lean frame froze in surprise and confusion.

"I'm afraid…that I don't understand you."

"Do you think I enjoy knowing the fact that you think I would be better off without you? Do you think you are the only one capable of feeling sadness at your loved one's pain? Well your not. I've got news for you Chrno. We are not complete without the other, including each other's pain. That is not a weakness or a burden, but rather an incredible strength. We don't owe anyone an explanation for who we are or what we do. The only thing that matters is where we stand with each other."

As Rosette paused to take a breath she finally understood what Father Remington meant by having a divine revelation. A few hours ago she was so sure that she was right in not telling Chrno about yesterday's events but now that she had talked through her own feelings she realized that she hadn't been taking her own advice. With one glance at Chrno it became apparent that he was having similar thoughts as well. The two stared at each other sharing in that new knowledge until finally the spell was broken.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed."

Rosette laughed quietly and shook her head feeling as though a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"What fools we have been. Me thinking I would hurt you and you thinking you would hurt me."

"Yes we certainly do make a fine pair don't we? At least we are foolish together eh Rosette? Only I'm sorry to disappoint you but you win the award for being slightly more foolish because I'm much older and therefore wiser."

The independent girl snorted and jumped up on a now disconnected hubcap so that she tower over the devil know-it-all.

"_Oh really?"_

"Yes, really."

"Well fine then mister, if your so wise then how bout' putting that brain of yours to work and figuring out how we are going to get home."

The mischievous demon's eyes twinkled as he smirked at the unsuspecting female. He had left over astral from the fight and could fly back to the order while carrying her without using any of her life force. Not that she knew that of course.

"Chrno-?"

Chrno stuck his hand out in front of her as if they were meeting for the first time.

"No more secrets…partner?"

"No more secrets."

Rosette put her hand in his to shake on it…and was lifted of the hubcap and twirled around in circles. Squealing with delight, Rosette remembered another time when she was a little child at Seventh bell Orphanage and had slipped and fallen out of a large birch tree. Chrno had of course caught her before she had hit the ground but had then proceeded to spin her around making her forget that she had ever been afraid in the first place. "You had better stick to standing on the ground." He had said. "And leave the flying to me."Rosette was pulled out of her thoughts by the rushing of wind past her face. Looking down she was met with the sight of the nighttime New York skyline all lit up.

"Chrno! You…I…We're flying?!"

"I thought it would be faster."

"But what if someone sees?"

"Oh so we are back to that now are we?"

"No! no your right it doesn't matter."

Completely forgetting about the implications of Chrno using astral energy, the awe stricken girl looked at her devil sidekick in alarm.

"What about the jalopy?! We can't just go back to Sister Kate empty handed!"

Humorous crimson orbs looked down at panicked navy trying to assume a poker face.

"Don't worry Rosette. We can always just tell her that the jalopy was accidentally smashed when you were trying to avoid a nefarious creature from the nether world."

"When _I_ was trying to avoid?! _Excuse me?_** I think not Mr. my jalopy can do aerobatics! Maybe in your era covered wagons were something special but here in the roaring twenties- Kuuroonoo!!!**"

Rosette's complaints were turned into a screech as the unresponsive devil decided to shut her up by making a sharp descent into the Abbey, his wings snapping shut into a controlled free fall whooping with jubilation the whole way down.

Somewhere on the cold, cobblestone streets of the metropolis, a little boy looked up at the dark winged shape silhouetted against the moon.

"Look Mummy, an angel. Maybe God has answered our prayers after all!"

"Come along now dear, it's not right to make up things."

That little boy didn't know how right he was.

_Fin_

Phew! All done! Did you guys like it? Any requests? (other than making it longer lol) Please review and let me know! Thanks so much for taking the time to read it! I love you guys! Jan ne!


End file.
